We Got Married
by Geolrimic
Summary: Miyu is a famous singer. Kanata is the one of the top-voted bishounen in Japan. Both met in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

Not for the first time, a chaos had broken out at room number 1402,the group's dorm. Miyu Kouzuki had been woken at 8.30 AM in the morning by a loud noise from her cellphone,it had almost 10 missed calls from various people. Right after she answered it,came a voice of an angry woman asking her when would she wake up. Miyu immediately rose from his bed,jogged to the living room,and fixed her eye on the clock,8.40 AM.

"Sorry! I'll be right there! Did you guys even wake me up?" She asked while busy changing her clothes

"No,we have schedules at dawn and thought it was too early to wake you up so we didn't. Chris has commercial shoot at dawn,I have to practice at 6,and Aya went to see the director to confirm her lyrics at 7,and you..sleeping. Hurry up or you'll be late,official practice starts at 9!"

"I got it. I'm hanging up! Bye!" said Miyu. She sprinted to the kitchen and drank a glass of milk,shove a bread in her mouth and brush her hair while chewing it. She's ready in 15 minutes,a new record. She then grabbed her bag,chose her best sneakers,locked the dorm,and gave her all to run.

* * *

Miyu couldn't sit still in her car,she didn't even bother to turn on the radio. Her eyes were locked on the traffic light. _"Just how long is this thing going to turn green." _she thought while her hand holding the steering wheel real tight,then her phone rang again. Before she could even unzip her bag,there was a loud screeching noise outside. It came from a black convertible car far behind. _"Must be an idiot who drives the car."_ She muttered under her breath without realizing she's been driving like that. She focused back on her noisy phone but then the black car she saw just now stopped too close to her car and scratched her carh. Her face went horror. Obviously,she's mad. She then opened the window.

"Hey mister,do you have something to say?" she asked,getting rather pissed

"Huh? No." said the mister. _"Oh great,meeting a jerk first thing in the morning."_ she immediately thought and rolled her orbs.

"I believe you do,sir." said Miyu in a deadly whisper,still trying to be polite. He remained silent as though no one was talking to him. "HEY!" Miyu snapped

"Look here,lady. If you want to flirt,find a better place." He replied with arrogant aura surrounding him. Miyu's fuming mad right now. Who knows what might came out from her mouth.

"Look here you deaf,blind,impolite,worthless human being. You scratched my car." She said and pointed at the scratch. The guy on the other hand looked stunned,seems like it's his first time being called a deaf,blind,impolite,worthless human being.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that,but I believe you're a rich woman who wouldn't make such a big deal about a scratch there,lady?" He smirked while teasing her.

"Uh-huh,all I seek from the first place was an apology. I'm pissed about that attitude of yours,mister. Apologize." She demanded.

"Need I say sorry if I give you a peck on the cheek?" He teased her for the second time

"I'd rather have a goat peck my cheek than you." She said and hmph-ed

"Great I'll bring you a goat next time we meet.. Oh the light,we'd better be going or the cars behind would kill us. I'm off!" He said and drove away with his convertible car. Miyu cursed him under her breath as the other cars started honking. She couldn't chase after the brunet since she's in a hurry and drove off to the right side of the road.

* * *

It's a rare occasion to see the so-called perfect Kanata Saionji to wake up late in the morning. His butler was even more stunned to see him smiling at his father while they're having breakfast. No one could really describe what Kanata Saionji's feelings to his father were. Although people knew for sure he loved him from the bottom of his heart,sometimes he could really give an I-don't-need-you-just-go-die aura. He even personally requested the driver that he would drive to the office himself. What made everyone surprised was the fact that he's going using a convertible. Even the maids knew he hate convertible cars because sometimes the girls on the street would flirt with him through their cars by throwing a paper with their numbers on it.

Well,only he knows what made him ultra happy. It's his crush,Akira Kijyou. She called him last night and told him what she's been through all this month. On top of that,she even boldly said she missed him a lot. They're not dating,not yet. Everyone in the university knew they liked each other but Kanata is waiting for the perfect moment to confess while Akira is waiting for him to confess. Basically,there were no problem..yet. Kanata is actually an idiot when it comes to love,he would be super happy if he and his crush took one step ahead. He'd be smiling all day like a total dork.

He's now humming Akira's new released song,with an idiotic face plastered on his face. But when he suddenly remembered that Akira said she missed him,he began driving madly and stopped right beside an emerald car,not even aware of the fact that he stopped his car too close to the other car and scratched it. Three seconds later,the other car opened its window.

"Hey mister,do you have something to say?" came a girl's voice. He immediately regret the fact that he used a convertible car.

"Huh? No." He said not even giving a glance.

"I believe you do,sir." said the girl. _"So noisy"_ Kanata thought and decided to ignore her. _"Flirting around,even in the middle of the street. Che."_ "HEY!" Snapped the girl. By the look of her face,she's definitely pissed but then,so was Kanata.

"Look here,lady. If you want to flirt,find a better place." Snarled Kanata. There was a pause. It took the blonde 3 seconds to process what he just said. Than she smirked. She's fuming.

"Look here you deaf,blind,impolite,worthless human being. You scratched my car." She said and pointed at the scratch. Kanata's face turned purple. Well how could he not? He's the young master at his house. No one dared to call him that,though he himself knew some of the maids and butlers talked behind his back.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that,but I believe you're a rich woman who wouldn't make such a big deal about a scratch there,lady?" He replied referring to the blonde's expensive-looking car

"Uh-huh,all I seek from the first place was an apology. I'm pissed about that attitude of yours,mister. Apologize. You're at fault." She demanded. Kanata on the other hand enjoyed teasing her.

"Need I say sorry if I give you a peck on the cheek?" He smirked,trying to tease her more and more.

"I'd rather have a goat peck my cheek than you." She snapped.

"Great I'll bring you a goat next time we meet.. Oh the light,we'd better be going or the cars behind would kill us. I'm off!" said Kanata and drove his car away and that's the end of the conversation. He left with a wide green across his lips. _"Today sure is interesting."_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Four ladies were having a break from their hard singing practice,every single of them gave out a really heavy sigh. Whenever they're releasing a new album,they would practice from 9 AM and went back at 2 AM. It's the usual 15 minutes break for them,however one of them was fuming. She's been practicing with all her might. It's a good thing that her mood matched the song theme so the music director didn't have a hard time lecturing her.

"Miyu-chan,did something happen? You seemed so spirited." Christine asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"My car looks a bit awful now because some stupid asshole stopped his car too close to mine. But that jerk didn't even apologize and even said I was trying to flirt with him. I just want to step on that pride of him." said Miyu,pounding the table with her fist.

"Well that happens quite a lot. That kind of thing happened to me 2 weeks ago.." said Aya promptly

"Well I guess that kind of person still exist." said Nanami while munching her favorite cheese burger

"Miyu. Sorry to interrupt your break time. Can I talk to you?" came a voice. Miyu's favorite voice. Mizuki Yamamura's voice.

"Sure." she answered promptly and got up from her chair as her friends giggled. As she passed the door to the practice room,Miyu caught a glimpse of two people,both wearing glasses. She finally reached the living room and the two men greeted her with wide smiles. "They're from _we got married_ show- you've heard of it ne,Miyu?" asked Mizuki as he closed the door

"Yea. That's the show Aya-chan once joined." she answered in a low tone

"Exactly."

* * *

Our idiotic brunette was back to his normal self. He got a headache from those hypocrite people at his office which made him in a bad mood. They're making him seeing their daughters,saying that Kanata's the perfect guy. Anyone would know they're after his money. Moreover when he got home,his father hugged him while crying,gibbering about how much he missed his precious son who had been working at the office for 10 hours. But just like usual,he gave him the I-don't-need-you-just-go-die aura.

"Papa is so happy Kanata has time to eat with me!" said the old man with teary eyes

"Cut it out. So about today's work.." Kanata started,rather pissed off

"Oh come on,it's dinner. We're supposed to talk about something else,not work!" said his father as he munched the lobster's shell. "Crunchy..." he murmured while smiling

"Dad,normal people don't eat the shell. Alright so there was a mail.." said Kanata as he pressed on. His father choked and immediately drank water.

"Wh-what mail?" He asked. His face showed that there's something he hadn't told Kanata yet.

"Oh. From a broadcasting company and an agency saying that I've been chosen as the next show's candidate." said Kanata with a smile,not the usual smile but a smile that showed he's ready to kill him. "Why'd you sign me in?"

"Haha.." his father laughed awkwardly. "Th-the thing is,I've wanted to see you getting into a show business just like your mom and it was a coincidence that I met this guy. He said you have the potential to be a model so I...unconsciously signed the show contract..?" he explained

"Unconsciously,huh?"

"H-ha..."

"Then I'll just unconsciously sign you to hell. How does that sound?" asked Kanata "I don't care how,you have to cancel it," He said and continued eating. "I bet you signed it on purpose because that guy offered you something good,ain't I right?" his father shivered

"As usual you're pretty sharp.." Kanata's dad tried to compliment him but it's no use. Kanata didn't reply,he already told him all he wanted to say. The atmosphere turned awkward. "I'm sorry.." Houshou apologized "I shouldn't have signed you in knowing that you don't like it.." Kanata's eyes blinked once,then twice,he was about to forgive him but, "BUT HE SAID HE'LL GIVE ME THIS FACELESS MASK! I LOST ONE WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR ON HALLOWEEN IF I DON'T HAVE THIS!"-snap.

"YOU SIGNED ME IN FOR THAT STUPID MASK! I COULD HAVE BOUGHT THAT FOR YOU ONLINE! YOU OLD MAN!" roared Kanata,spraying spit over the table

"That's why I said sorry,since it's free so..." Houshou hiccuped. There was a really long pause. "Kanata..?"

"I'm tired, dad.." said Kanata as he stood up and got out from the dinning room. Houshou on the other hand,cried like a monkey.

Back when Kanata was an elementary student, his mother was said to be missing after a plane crash. She was a former actress from Japan. Last time she called,she said she's going to Africa for a project. Days later, Houshou informed him the devastating news. Years passed and Kanata still awaits his mother, yet there has been no news of her.

It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Kanata that this dad might not have been quite truthful. Houshou signed him in probably because he wanted more information from the agency his mom used to be in. But then, he thought, asking why his dad signed him in had been quite a personal question. "Damn it,you should have just told me. Now I feel bad." Kanata muttered and shifted on his bed. "Faceless mask, my foot."

* * *

Back in Houshou's room,there sat the bald old man on his bed with his eyes fixed on a certain photo,the family photo when his only son was only 10 years old. Next to that photo,there stood a picture of a bride and a groom kissing passionately,and then there stood an empty frame. _",and that...should be another picture of the family now,with a much more mature Kanata,forever-beautiful Hitomi,and my rotten but handsome self." _He thought and smiled tenderly. "I'll be waiting no matter how long it takes,Hitomi." he whispered and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was on their way home inside their personal van,leaving Kouzuki Miyu with the manager,Mizuki Yamamura. The show's concept was now young newly-wed and the director chose Miyu to be one of the lucky idols. It was explained that it would be a free-fun-themed live TV show because of the new concept,so the schedule wouldn't be too packed and she could relax. _We got married_ show aired every 3 months. The director usually cast singers as the _husbands_ and the _wives _in their program,but this time she said she would cast a singer for the wives role and someone who's neither a singer nor actor for the husbands role.

"Then that means there's also a possibility that you will be cast since you're not an idol right,Mizuki?" asked Miyu jokingly

"Hmm..I would accept it if it's you." said Mizuki as he smiled suspiciously

"Really?" asked Miyu getting rather excited but didn't show it on her face

"Who knows?" He replied teasing her. Miyu remained silent,getting rather happy but didn't know whether to believe her manager or not.

* * *

This morning,Kanata Saionji wasn't as idiotic as his yesterday self because he hadn't yet get a reply from his crush,Akira Kijyou. Her popularity was rising and her album got the first ranked,guys and girls were all over her. There were lots of actors mentioning her as their ideal girl. She used to be one of university's top bishoujo (litterally "beautiful young girl") and Kanata had always been a bishounen ever since in middle school,up until now. He's nation's third ranked bishounen,even famous actors with dozens of fans didn't get that much vote. Perhaps that's why the agencies wanted him to be a model.

He took a sip of coffee as he read the The Nation's Newspaper. His eyes ran through all pages about dropping stocks,serial killer,investigation,and what made his eyes almost popped out was an interview with Kijyou. Kanata found himself got curious and started reading the interview. His butler went confused as he saw his master smiling. Akira never really wanted to talk about her job when she's with Kanata. She would ask Kanata dozens of questions about how he's doing without her. She only talks about her job when something good happened. Be it having project with her favorite director or having a 30 minutes break.

"Oi Minato,there's Akira's interview here." he said to his butler

"Yeah I can see that dorky look on your face." Minato replied while chuckling

"Have you ever heard any other butler that calls his master 'dork'?" said Kanata and eyed him sharply. Kanata and Minato had been having this butler-master-but-friends sort of relationship for years. Minato knew pretty much everything about Kanata. Him liking Akira and about his mother who was currently unknown and his father-son relationship. Minato is a son who was taken by his step-mother who's also working in Saionji household as one of the cooks.

His mother is a live-in worker and so is him,that's why he grew up in Saionji household. He used to play with Kanata since little and later on volunteered as Kanata's butler. Minato had been working as a butler and as a baker in a bakery owned by his father until now.

"Is this a new cake?"

"Yeah,it's for the upcoming Halloween. I'm testing it on you." Minato answered as Kanata chomped it inside his mouth.

"It doesn't taste scary.."

"It's either sweet or bitter,Saionji. Scary is not a taste."

"But it's halloween,supposed to be scary." he said while munching it. "It's delicious though." he smiled and gave a thumb up for Minato.

"You're welcome." Minato said and smiled.

"You're the one who's supposed to say thank you,idiot." said Kanata and continued to read the newspaper.

In the interview,Akira was mostly asked about her love life,she didn't reveal everything but she did answer she's in love. Kanata smiled really wide at her answer. That's before he knew that she's actually in love with her co-star's drama _**character**_. Then Kanata sat there,eyes glued on newspaper,poker-faced. When the interviewer pressed on about her love life,regarding the one she loves as a man,she would say that's a privacy. Akira was the type to hide her off-screen life,so she rarely told public about it. She had to take care her pure and innocent image on the nation's eyes. Kanata understood it although he's a bit disappointed.

"Kanata.." called his father who came inside the dinning room just a second before he took another sip of his coffee.

"Hm?"

"Kijyou-san called me just now." said Houshou as he shoved some egg-tarts in his mouth

"Really?" Kanata looked surprised. Well of course he would,his crush's dad called his dad. He immediately thought that it's an arranged marriage. "Why? What happened?"

"He said he found a new costume for Halloween and he said kids would like him more than me." replied his dad while munching a doughnut.

"Stupid old men.." He muttered. Houshou knew that his son likes Akira,Kanata always got excited whenever they're talking about Akira. At first he thought because they're good friends,but when Akira told him that she liked Kanata,his thought changed.

"So..I think Akira might be joining the show we talked about last night.." said Houshou randomly.

"You're not lying are you?" asked Kanata suspiciously

"I said she _might_."

"Whatever,I'm not going to take your bait." said Kanata. He took another sip and got out from the room,making his way outside with his thought occupied with the show. As he passed the main door and saw his driver was ready to drive him to the office. That morning,he felt like going with his convertible alone. He asked Minato to bring him his convertible car and told the driver to rest for today. Receiving another stunned look from his maids and Minato,he went inside his car and drove off. For some reason,he hoped he could see that girl again. He thought that he needed to apologize because no matter what yesterday was his fault for being an idiot early in the morning. But maybe there were some other reasons...

* * *

"Na-nanami-chan.." said Miyu who just got home about an hour ago. "So-sorry..I think I ate your cheese burger.. I thought it was mine then I remembered mine was beef burger.." she stared from the purple-faced Aya to the pale Chris who was currently reading her magazine. Nanami? She died. "I really am sorry! I'm going to buy it now!" she bowed so low that the end of her hair touched the white carpet and rushed to grab her jacket and her hat.

"Be careful,Miyu-chan!" said Aya who's slapping Nanami to see if she's still alive. Miyu on the other hand was walking alone regretting the incident that just happened. She walked 5 minutes to the burger shop and ordered a hot chocolate and 2 cheese burgers for herself and Nanami.

"Miyu-cchi?" came a voice that made her shiver "Miyu-cchi it is you!" Miyu covered his mouth promptly as she looked around and found people staring at the two. "Hahaha! Of course! I'm a rocker,of course I would practice everyday!" she answered awkwardly. "Nozomu-kun.. I don't mean to brag but if anyone here knew I'm _that_ Miyu,they would make me scribble on their white papers! I actually don't mind but Nanami needs me home real quick now so I can't!" She whispered

"Scribble? You're a good painter,Miyu-cchi? I didn't know that!" He replied rapturously

"Signature,it's signature!" answered Miyu,still whispering. Finally Nozomu-kun gave her a signal that he understood what she meant as she let go.

"So,is it okay if I visit you guys for a moment?" He smiled

"Of course. It'd be fun.." she answered as Nozomu hugged her "Oh I miss you so much,Miyu-cchi!" causing a commotion inside the McDonalds. Miyu mind the sharp stares coming from people and hugged him back,she's used to his usual greetings. "Wait here,I'll treat you guys!" he replied and bought a lot of burgers as Miyu smiled thinking that Nanami would love those burgers.

"Sorry I've been losing contact with you guys. Been busy lately." he smiled apologetically while carrying the burgers.

"You're right. I feel like punching you now." she sighed as Nozomu shivered

Right when she and Nozomu came out,she caught a glimpse of two guys cornering a blonde short guy. Miyu was the kind who couldn't stand bullying so she went closer to see what happened.

"Come on,how the hell is it that you don't have money!?" yelled a muscular guy with a black cap. His friend,another muscular guy was busy making a threatening look on his face. Miyu threw an empty bottle at the muscular guy's head. He twitched and turned around only to find no one was behind him. He stepped further away from the cornered guy why Miyu and Nozomu drew closer from sidelines in stealth mode,trying not to get caught and grabbed the blonde guy and hid behind the garbage.

"Let's run.." she whispered but apparently was heard by the Yankee's friend and they then began to run madly towards her house and hid again. Soon the Yankees were gone as they desperately gasped for air.

"Thanks." said the blonde guy

"No problem." Nozomu answered him and Miyu gave a smile.

"I was about to kick him before but you grabbed me" He said and chuckled

"Heh. No need to act cool. When you're alone and cornered by two muscular men there's no way you could win. The other would probably hold you and the other one would hit you." Miyu said still panting

"I thought you were going to kick some ass." said Nozomu who's no longer out of breath.

"Ah! Food!" she exclaimed. "Excuse me,do you need us to walk you back?" she asked in hurry

"Oh no thanks. The yankees are gone. I'm fine by myself." he answered.

"Right,I have to hurry right now. Sorry! See you!" said Miyu and went off hurriedly as Nozomu bid his farewell and went off with her.

"What a weird couple.." Seiya chuckled as he stared. "See..you?" he muttered and walked away

* * *

"Look what and who I got here!" Miyu said rapturously and jogged to the kitchen. "My ladies!" Nozomu screamed and made a unique entrance by twirling around.

"Hikarigaoka!" exclaimed Nanami who's been slapped by Aya for half an hour. "Wow,you didn't contact us for three days and now you're coming here." said Aya and stood up.

"Hikarigaoka-kun.." whispered Christine Hanakomachi. Nozomu hugged both Nanami and Aya as sign of how happy he was to see both of them. As the three of them talked about things,Nanami's eyes caught a picture of a burger and ran to it. "Hey you haven't greeted Chris-chan,yet.." said Aya and left those two.

"Hey!" greeted Nozomu-kun as Chris hugged him,"Welcome back.." she replied. Nozomu was stunned at Chris' act. The five of them used to hang out since middle school,but he remembered that Chris was the only one he's a little bit distant with since she had a boyfriend back then. Since they're both used to it,they kept on having that kind of relationship even after Chris broke up with her boyfriend.

"I'm back.." he whispered and hugged her back. She released her hug and dashed towards the kitchen leaving Nozomu confused..and blushing. That was the first time he hugged Chris,he wondered why she did it.

"Nozomu-kun! You're coming or not? Nanami is going to eat all the burgers!" shouted Miyu from the kitchen

"NO NO NO Don't eat them all! I'm also hungry you pigs!" He replied and was back to his normal twirly self.

* * *

Back to Saionji residence. The young master who hardly went to his father's room was actually in there. His father was so happy that he cracked his back.

"What happen Kanata? Do you need more pumpkin?" exclaimed his father with tears of joy

"Very funny,old man." Kanata replied and gave a weird laugh. "Have you cancelled the show- thingy?" Kanata asked his dad without looking at his eyes

"No,not yet! Why? you want to join?" his dad jumped out of his chair with joy

"Yeah.." he answered getting rather embarrassed but didn't want to show it to his father so he turned his face. His father then shed a bucket tears of joy as Kanata made her way out. _"It's better to make him think I want to enter the show biz because of Akira rather than mom.." _he thought and smiled tenderly


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly four in the morning,everyone was having a peaceful dream at the moment. Our bed-head Kouzuki Miyu made another chaos in room number 1402 by screaming loudly. Her friends were awake at once after hearing it. Nanami grabbed a stick under her bed and flew outside,Aya went the other room,and Christine hid inside her blanket while pushing the cellphone numbers randomly,trying to call for a help. The similiar thing happened about half a year ago,they heard Christine screaming and rushed out of their room to see what happened. There was a stranger inside their dorm,the door was wide opened.

The four's jaw dropped as soon as they saw him. His mouth and nose were covered by a mask and he's wearing a sunglasses. None of them dared to move a muscle or speak a word. Then Aya threw her slipper at him because she panicked. The stranger went berserk and ran towards the door. Nanami thought fast and tripped him. Meanwhile,Christine dialed 110,both her hand and her feet was shaking. He slowly stood up and went on rampage,he pushed Nanami to the wall as Nanami hit him. Miyu moved right after she saw that and started hitting him randomly,she looked weak but she's actually as strong as a bull. Nanami finished him by kicking his stomach.

Two cops came and settled some things,he asked one of them to come with him to be interrogated. Nanami was the one going with Mizuki who came not long after the cops. The incident made them moved to another dorm. They started practicing what they're going to do if that was to happened for the second time. Miyu learned Aikido in order to get rid of the stalker,Nanami got a stick from Mizuki if maybe a thief who brought a weapon with him,Christine would contact Mizuki first before the police because he lived near here,and Aya had to be with Christine or else she'd faint.

But today was different,there's neither stalker nor thief. Nanami checked around the room but no one was hiding. After confirming it was safe,she decided to came inside Miyu's room. Both Aya and Christine was surrounding her,their face showed they're worried.

"Miyu?" Nanami called her. Miyu's face looked horrible,even more horrible than Sadako's. She gave Nanami no response,she was panting and sweating a lot. Nanami gave Christine and Aya a what-happened?-look but they shook their head. She drew closer and sat beside Christine. They waited for her to calm down,looks like they got the signal that something's not fine with their spirited blonde friend. Not long after that,there was someone knocking the door. _"Who would be knocking the door at 4 in the morning?" _They thought

"I'll get it.." said Nanami as proceeded outside

"M-me too." Aya followed

There was a long silence between Miyu and Christine. Christine knew she had to be quiet. She's worried but the situation didn't allow her to ask anything.

_"Ah! Mizuki! You scared us,I thought it was some stalker that made Miyu-" _Came Nanami's voice thatscould barely be heard from Miyu's room.

_"Miyu is weird." _said Aya in a serious tone. It's rare for her to be serious unless something really important was happening.

_"Something happened? I rushed here after I got a misscall from Christine."_ asked Mizuki as he made his way to her room. He knocked the door then politely said "Excuse me.." and came inside. Christine immediately stood up. Mizuki smiled faintly at Miyu,she's still unstable. He drew closer to her and hugged her tightly,stroking and patting her head gently. Closing his eyes and whispered "It's alright..Everyone's here..No one is going to hurt you. You're perfectly fine. Look,you could even fight the ones who tried to hurt you. Calm down..We're going to protect you. We're not going to let you face them alone,alright?"

Miyu froze at his words,her face looked pale but she looked way better than before. She's calmed down,but not yet perfectly fine. Seconds passed,she finally hugged Mizuki and tears flowed from a pair of emerald eyes. "That person..he," she tried to tell him while sobbing. Mizuki patted her head and said heartily,"Enough..it's just a dream,Miyu.." she cried even harder,her cheeks and eyes were red. Her friends watched her with faint smiles,getting relieved now that their friend was fine.

Miyu was finally snapped back to earth and hugged her friends,still crying. Mizuki stood up and asked her to sleep,she nodded and went back to her bed. As for Nanami,she was asked to go to the living room by Mizuki. Christine followed them as Aya slept beside Miyu.

* * *

"This kind of unexpected thing is seriously..ugh." said Nanami while holding a cup of hot milk.

"Un..I'm worried about her. She's already 20 but still can't forget that horrible memory." replied Christine

"I think it'd be better for you guys to act as the usual tomorrow. Unless she said something about just now's incident,don't ask her a thing." Mizuki replied,looking worried.

"We know that." said Nanami and Christine in chorus. Like that,the dawn passed and everyone went back to sleep.

"Next time this happened you can just do what I did,Nanami." Mizuki advised as he proceeded towards the door

"I know that." Nanami replied

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning and a perfect time to go strolling. Neither of the girls wanted to wake up,they're sleepy from waking up at 4am then went back to sleep at 5am except for Miyu. Miyu's mood was gloomy,she woke up at 7 and decided to make breakfast for the three and herself. Not wanting to wake Aya up,she tiptoed on her way and finally out of the room. It was rare for her to make breakfast since her cooking was bad,though it's eatable.

Nanami woke up at 8am and found Miyu playing in the kitchen,her eyes almost popped out as she jogged to stop Miyu from cracking the eggs. "Miyu,you'd better stop there. I'll wake Christine and make her do it." she said in a rush.

"Ehh? I can do this!" replied Miyu looking grumpy and gave Nanami the look of disappointment.

"A-alright.." replied Nanami as she sat on the chair. Five minutes later,both Aya and Christine came out of the room. Aya went to grab a bottle of milk,poured it on the glass and drank it. Christine went to the washroom to brush her teeth as Nanami followed her.

"Nanami-chan,please don't use my toothpaste~ It's almost done and I still haven't bought a new one. If you use that one,I don't know what should I use." said Aya,her eyes were barely opened.

"Sorry,you're too late! I'm brushing my teeth now!" screamed Nanami from the bathroom. Aya didn't give any sign of shock.

"Miyu-chan,can you please burn Nanami-chan's scrambled egg till the color was black? She likes it the most." Aya playfully told Miyu as Nanami stormed out of the bathroom and screamed,"I'M USING CHRIS' TOOTH PASTE,SO DON'T HARM MY FOOD!" Miyu giggled at her friends' morning chaos. She finally finished cooking and served it on the table. Both Nanami and Christine had finished with their business in the bathroom. The atmosphere grew awkward. They started eating breakfast in silence. But then Miyu broke it,

"I still remember what happened last night,so let's don't be awkward. It's only a dream after all." said Miyu as Aya stopped munching and Christine stopped gulping her milk. Nanami stared at her blankly. There was another long silence.

"Yeah right. You are probably flying on the cloud nine knowing that your knight hugged you last night,right?" Aya said with a grim of satisfaction,staring at Miyu who's blushing furiously

"Th-that's not it!" she retorted with a killing aura as Nanami and Christine giggled. Miyu started telling the three about her dream last night which gave an eerie feeling. Their heart thumped as if it was about to pop out anytime soon. The story ended and there was a long pause between them.

"Miyu-chan," said Christine,breaking the slince. "I'm happy of the fact that you're actually telling us about this. We were so worried last night." Miyu was stoned.

"Mm~ We knew it must have been hard. You've been through a lot,Miyu-chan. You did well!" said Aya with a suspicious smile. "Now shall we jump to the part about the romantic hug?" she pressed on as Miyu's heart thumped.

"Falling for my childhood friend is really a bad choice,Miyu. He snored in his sleep,he also gritted his teeth,when we were kids he always stole my ice cream." said Nanami with a disappointed look on her face.

"Why won't you guys stop those already,I'm going to have a heart attack." replied Miyu as she drank her milk and shoved two cookies at a time. "Anyway,Nozomu-kun looked weird yesterday,don't you think?" she asked which made Christine choked

"Really? I only paid attention to the burgers though." said Nanami as she stood up and washed the plate

"He spaced out a lot. Usually he would talk about how tiring his works were and that his mother wasn't affected by his sweet talks and roses." Aya commented

"R-really..?" answered Christine awkwardly as twelve red shades appeared on her cheeks. With just one glance,Miyu realized something was going on between the two.

"Ara..Chris-chan? You're so red~ Don't tell me something happened between you two?" asked Nanami delightedly as she wiped her hand and sat back down

"Wh-what do you mean? I mean something **did** happen between us..it's just..nothing..really." said Chris as she blushed even more. The tree stared at her. "W-we only h-h-h-hugged!" she pressed on and exploded

"Well,it's so Chris-chan like. Making a move first." Nanami smirked looking at her half-french friend who's been gibbering 'hug..just-a-hug..' since the moment she exploded. "By the way,Miyu. Are you going to join the show?"

"Yeah." said Miyu

"Wow, you're moving one step forward! Nice choice!" Nanami replied as she messed Miyu's hair. "Let's get ready for practice,girls! Mizuki would pick us up in 10 minutes." she announced as the three groaned in chorus.

* * *

There was a little chaos inside DBS Broadcasting building,a brunet guy whom the society considered as 'handsome' was the cause. Lots of people whispered to their friends if that guy was a new actor. Some knew he's nation's third _bishie_,some guessed he's a new actor that Director Kawamura recruited,some just didn't care. The one who's being stared at,walked as though he didn't care. Well he wouldn't,unless it's his childhood friend who's staring at him..or maybe a random blonde girl or her mother. He's here to sign an official contract of an exact variety show,We Got Married.

Standing in front of a white door with an expressionless face,he became nervous. All weird possibilities came to his mind. '_What if it is a monster inside then old man shows up and says "You're fooled!", or maybe it's those co-workers pulling a prank,or perhaps it's mom who fooled him,or it might be old man's trap into making him becoming a model...?' _last possibility he could think of was _'what if Akira is inside and is signing the contract?_' He opened the door nervously and awkwardly. His greeting were barely heard by the director inside,even the creaking sound of the door was louder. But then he saw,a beige-colored hair lady sitting idly,reading a bunch of papers. _'Must be the director' _he said inaudibly.

He found himself being stared awkwardly and greeted the manager for the second time. "My,my,if it isn't Saionji Kanata. Please take a seat." she said with a sweet but sharp voice. Kanata then sat down and threw side-way glances around the room.

"Good morning,manager.." Kanata greeted her for the third time as he observed her silently. A typical business woman with glasses and ponytail. Not to forget the sexy red lips and pointed nose along with the slim and slender body.

"The name is Rie Kurosaki. People call me Viz for some reasons. I'm half Japanese." she smiled and grabbed her pen.

"Good morning,Viz." he said and showed the 'business smile'

"Fourth," she said referring to his greetings. "Alright. So I'd like to go to the main point but may I ask some questions beforehand?" she pressed as she cupped her chin with her milky-white hand.

"Sure,go on." he said

"Why did you choose to join the show?" she started

"Ah,maybe because of this?",she smirked. Rie gave a promising look and raised a paper. Still cupping her chin with her hand,she pressed on "She's the most wanted in show biz. Interested?" she asked and gave the evil but sweet smile. Kanata was stunned as he saw the picture on the corner of the paper. A raven-haired girl with eyes that he had never seen and the smile he didn't recognize..it's..

"Who is this brat?" he replied bluntly as Rie flipped the paper "Whoops. Sorry,wrong paper. Must have mixed it somewhere." she said and hummed as she looked for the right application form.

"Just tell me the name,Viz." said Kanata "Is it A-"

"Sorry for the wait!" said a voice,half panting. "I'm sorry,Rie-san. My manager forgot about today's appointment." said the girl and sat down beside Kanata. Still half panting,she turned to see him. Her face went a little bit pale as she saw the one sitting next to her,she's surprised. No words coming out from her lips. Kanata on the other hand has the same face as the girl. Stunned,shocked,pale,surprised,happy,all of those expression mixed on his face.

_"Now I'm hallucinating. I feel like some mad old man or something." _He said inside his mind. There was a long pause between the two,along with the sound of papers slipping.

"It's alright. I have a guest too right now so I'm not so bored." said Rie,still looking for the paper

"..s-sure! But still,I'm sorry.." she replied awkwardly and turned her face.

"Akira..?" Kanata called her,his eyes didn't even blink

"It's me." she replied and smiled "uh..hey..?" she blushed,not knowing what to say.

"You guys know each other? I've heard some rumors but I thought it was not true. Good thing I invited you two at the same time then~" said Viz lightly as she hummed. She stopped looking for the paper and sat properly.

"Why are you here?" Kanata asked out of curiosity. He was hoping her answer would be exactly the same as he's thinking.

"No. Why are **you** here?" Akira replied with a little giggle slipping from her lips. Her face totally showed that she missed him.

"I'm here to sign the contract." said Kanata,looking cool outside but his inside was thumping like crazy.

"I thought you said you are not."said Viz,looking grumpy.

"yet." Kanata cut Rie's words

"This is so cliche but,me too." she replied delightedly

"Yay?" commented Rie from sidelines

"I've been busy these days and couldn't contact you. I really want to see your face." she said as Kanata blushed "Did you plan this,Viz?" she asked,her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Your eyes are about to pop out anytime,huh? The answer to your question is not exactly." she said and gave another evil-sweet smile "But Akira-chan,don't you think you should lower your voice? What if some reporter passed by this office and overheard you?" Rie asked as she peeked at Kanata,he's looking like a total idiot.

"Ah right," she replied and covered her mouth as though someone's already overheard their conversation. "But thanks anyway,Viz. I feel so relieved." said Akira with her smile

"Yes,yes. But doesn't it hurt his feelings once there's a camera and then you pretend you don't know him?" she sighed and glanced at her

"Nah. Kanata understands the circumstances,ne Kanata?" she smiled and stared at him with eyes full of expectation. Kanata couldn't help but nodded in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

Morning passed with the duo _bishie__'s _reunion inside a half-Japanese show manager's private office. After signing the official contract,they then forgot about their cupid and went on with their talk. Akira knew she had a tight schedule and couldn't stay longer than two hours inside the building,she's a famous singer after all. On the other hand,it's Kanata's day off from his office. Just when he thought about inviting her to lunch,she stood up from her chair and said that she had to go in a rush.

"You two have got guts ignoring me for two hours straight,ya hear?" she said and took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Sorry,Viz. I got caught up." Akira apologized as she bowed ninety degrees

"I have an appointment with someone else so you'd better go too,lover-boy." said Viz and took a second glance at the clock

"You're talking like I'm some bratty child whom you've always known.." he commented and stared at Viz for a second

"Well this girl here has always been talking about you non-stop so for some reasons I feel like I'm a close-friend of yours." answered Viz lightly as she stood up and move forward to open the door. "Someone is going to come so quick go or they'll see you love-birds." she teased them and sneered

"For Christ's sake,we're not dating." said Akira and Kanata promptly. Yes,they blushed.

"My..my..Just go or who knows what might happen. After all you guys will often see each other on the show." she said and heaved a sigh

"Why don't we go together,Kanata?" asked Akira delightedly

"Shall we? How about the rumors?"

"Don't worry,I could just say you're my manager when there's a nosy reporter." she said and jogged out of the office "See you,Viz!" said Akira as Kanata followed her and nodded at Viz.

* * *

"You should be going in with your manager,right? That manager of your seems useless. I could be a perfect manager for you." teased Kanata playfully but still keeping his cool look on while walking rather closer to her than her _real _manager used to.

"I asked him to wait in the van since it's Viz,my good friend I'm visiting. I need some privacy too. Besides,you're a Saionji. How could you even work as a manager? I should tell you,it's a hard work." she explained,swinging her bag back and forth. Kanata pushed the elevator down button and waited for the elevator with his long-awaited childhood friend. Right after there's a 'DING',a girl stormed out from the elevator with her bushy blond hair flying behind her. Her hair was so eye-catching that anyone would notice her. Seconds after the blondie,a guy came out storming as well and gave another shock attack towards the brunette and raven-haired couple.

"I skipped a beat..no maybe two.." said Akira with a horror look plastered on her face.

"Same here." said Kanata,still holding his breath. His eyes were still gazing at the girl,he snapped out right after Akira yelled that the elevator was going to close its door. Kanata reflected quickly by kicking the down button causing him to be the center of attention.

"We could just pushed it again,why did you kick it Kanata? You're causing a commotion.." said Akira and chuckled as Kanata smiled awkwardly.

"Let's..get inside.." he said as he noticed the uncomfortable stares and went inside.

* * *

As they reached the lobby,both of them couldn't help but feel disappointed. Hoping they could freeze the time and be together longer.

"So Kanata.." said Akira,not yet crossing the entrance door. "You understand right..? After we passed this door..we're strangers.." she said and smiled weakly at him.

"Mm..I know." he forced a smile,standing in front of his crush. "Take care. I'll send you an E-mail."

"No,I'll call you." replied Akira while smiling. "It's hard not to hear your voice.." she giggled,Kanata looked stunned.

"That's.." he started. "-cheesy.." he blushed but kept it cool.

"Oh shut up. I'll be going." she waved and stepped out of the door unwillingly. Kanata smiled warmly at her and went out a little later,wearing his idiotic face and completely forgot about the blondie he sort of met just now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly midnight,the four just got home half an hour ago from their practice. Miyu kouzuki was lying on her stomach in bed. The blanket drawn right over her head like a tent,a flash light in one hand and an small-thick-old book propped open against the pillow. Miyu moved the top of her hand,smiling as she read every words written on it. She felt like meeting her mother and father once _again_. However she knew it wouldn't happen because both her parents were killed in a car crash while doing a stunt for a film when she was 16.

Her parents diary was so silly that sometimes Miyu chuckled. She remembered the first time her mom and dad showed her their diary by hiding inside the blanket. Her mom would whine about how stupid she was to write something so childish and her dad would cover his face from embarrassment. Back when Miyu's parents were in elementary school,they would exchange diary once a week. It became a habit and continued till Miyu was 13 and her brother was 12.

"Miyu-chan..?" came Christine's voice

"Mm?" replied Miyu calmly

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as she sat down

"I'm reading my parents' diary.." Miyu answered and sat properly beside Chris as her blanket fell idly behind them

"Oh sorry.." said Chris. "You should continue." she stood up and went to her bed

"Nah,it's alright." said Miyu after a while. She smiled at her and stood up,placing the diary back to the shelf.

"Ah right,did you make it this afternoon?" said Chris after a while

"Yeah,somehow. I wonder why.." replied Miyu in wonderment as she continued,"I woke up late and got caught in a traffic jam. After I reached the place,I couldn't find the office even after I asked the receptionists three times. In the end I still couldn't find the office and decided to wait for Mizuki in the lobby,there were still around ten minutes before the planned time. When he arrived,he told me that I was already 30 minutes late so I asked him to go with me. Both of us ran like mad and I found out that I've been looking for the office on the wrong floor,but when I met the manager she said I arrived right on time.."

"He must have written the time wrongly," Chris mumbled. ",again." she added

"Clumsy as always. Oh and you know the best part? Rie is the manager!" said Miyu delightedly

"I know that. Didn't Aya and Mizuki tell you last year?" Chris commented

"I didn't know that.." replied Miyu,poker faced.

"It'll be trouble if it's another guy as your Tv-show husband." said Chris. "So is Mizuki joining or not?"

"I don't know. He refused to tell me. Stingy." said Miyu,frowning. "Wish I knew what he's up to."

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise. Ta-da." explained Chris,seeing Miyu's puzzled face

"Yeah right." snapped Nanami from the door as the two gasped at the sight that lied before them. "I did knock." Nanami said sharply. She shot a look of pure venom to Miyu and Christine as she allowed herself to come in. "I've been calling you two for like three times,you know?"

"Sorry." said Miyu

"Tea?" said Chris,watching her anxiously

"Tea." Nanami answered promptly and walked away.

_"She's pissed_." whispered Miyu as she giggled

"_Cute_." Chris commented and walked behind Miyu

* * *

Meanwhile Kanata Saionji had finally finished his work,he had been sitting on the chair with eyes focused on the computer for two hours straight. He stood up and raised both his hands up,gripping them tightly as he made a baby dinosaur's voice along with a cracking sound from his back. It's 1 in the morning but he hadn't yet received a call from his childhood friend,which she promised she would this afternoon.

He then flopped to the bed and buried his face on the pillow,refusing to move a muscle. He just wanted to lie down and stayed awake and waited for the phone call at first,but his eyes didn't seem to agree with him. He took off his glasses and lay down,eyes open,facing his cell phone. He blinked constantly while battling his own desires to sleep,finally losing,he's off to dreamland.

* * *

Kanata went down to eat breakfast the next morning to find his father already sitting around the kitchen table. He was reading The Nation's Newspaper with a cup of tea standing idly on the table. It's very rare to see his father reading newspaper. _"He must be up to something_" Kanata thought as he made his way inside and sat down in front of him.

"What are you up to,old man?" He inquired

"Hm?" replied Houshou,eyes still focused on the newspaper

"I don't repeat my question,dad." Kanata replied promptly as he cupped his chin with his hand

"If you don't,I wouldn't be able to answer you." said Houshou as he smirked. Now we know where Kanata Saionji learned those annoying- or maybe gorgeous smirks- whichever you prefer,from. Kanata then exhaled in annoyance. "Then don't." he replied promptly

"I was just bored,my dear son." Houshou teased his son and giggled

"Stop that giggling of yours." Kanata replied after awhile. "I'm pretty much sure you are up to something."

"You like playing with me that much?" Houshou blushed. Kanata then exhaled in annoyance for the second time. There was an awkward pause as though they both ran out of topic to talk about.

"Say,Kanata.." Houshou started. Kanata remained silent as though he ignored his father,but to them both,his silence was like saying 'go on' without words. "Do you know anyone with the last name Kouzuki?" Houshou pressed on as Kanata looked at him in wonderment.

"Kouzuki?" Kanata blurted out. "You're not telling me to go to those blind dates again,aren't you? Or I'll bury you alive."

"No,I'm not." Houshou answered. "Since you have Akira already,I wouldn't tell you to go to those blind dates anymore."

"Akira? How do you-?" asked Kanata bitterly

"But well,surely I don't have to worry but I have to warn you,Kanata." said Houshou acting as though he had not hear Kanata's reply, "You absolutely can NOT be friends or worst,fall in love with anyone who has Kouzuki as their last name." Kanata paused at his words as Houshou stared at his puzzled face.

"Absolutely not..?" he replied after awhile

"Absolutely not."

"Why is it if I may ask?" said Kanata through gritted teeth.

Houshou drained his teacup,glanced at his watch,and added, "I'd better be off in a minute,Kanata. There's an important meeting with your soon-to-be-fiance's father."

"My fiance?" Kanata yelled

"Akira Kijyou." Houshou replied as he beamed. He knew a way to shoo away Kanata's curiosity. Kanata then got a sudden realization as he jumped from his chair and ran upstairs,leaving his father at the kitchen. He slammed open the door and dashed inside his room,his eyes were looking everywhere for his cellphone. Found the phone,he then sighed in relief when he saw a notification saying he missed a call from a certain number. _"She never breaks her promise."_ he thought and called her back with a fluttering heart.

* * *

**On to the next chapter,readers. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

An argument had broken out over breakfast at the Kouzuki household. Ruu Kouzuki had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud,thudding noise from the kitchen.

"Fifth time this week!" Ruu roared across the table. "Seriously,nee-chan! You should just stop cooking."

"Shut up." said Miyu out of the corner of her mouth

"What's with that thud?" asked Ruu eagerly

"Oh." she answered lightly

"Don't 'oh' me." Ruu demanded

"There was a cockroach so I threw a chair at it. Seems like it escaped." said Miyu irritably. "It has nothing to do with me,cooking,okay?"

"Cockroaches in the kitchen for 5 days straight? Yeah,right. Anyway,where's my breakfast?"

"Cook it yourself,you lazy ass." Miyu snapped as she threw a sharp,sideways glance at him.

"Then I'll just eat lunch. What are you making?" Ruu asked as he moved closer. Miyu didn't give any reply since she knew her little brother was drawing closer to her. "Augh. Pumpkin." said Ruu bitterly

"Mom taught me how to make it last week before she and dad went to America. You'd better eat it." said Miyu forcibly

"Yuck." commented Ruu as they both exchanged dark looks

"Fine. Starve yourself." snarled Miyu,a bit of the soup dangling on the corner of her mouth. "Just so you know,we've stopped buying instant ramen since last month. So maybe there's no ramen left. You can go to convenience store if you want,30 minutes **walking** since you can't drive." Miyu continued as she smirked at Ruu's horrible looking face.

"Gah. Fine. I'll eat that orange-yellowy thingy." said Ruu quickly

"You spelled pumpkin wrong." hissed Miyu. She continued cooking as Ruu went back to his chair. Suddenly there were ringing sounds which startled Miyu. She quickly turned around to see what happened and tripped on nothing. When she opened her eyes,there were faces above her,Nanami's,Aya's,and Chris'. She seemed to have fell out of her bed onto the floor,her three friend were kneeling next to her. She then got up from the floor as she felt cold sweat on her face.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked

"Oh." Miyu replied as she turned to face her

"Not 'Oh'. Are you alright?" asked Aya anxiously

"Duh. Why?" she asked with a hoarse voice

"You fell out of your bed,dumbo." replied Aya

"Uh,yeah. I'm fine." she said in the same hoarse voice

"Really fine?" Nanami looked at her with a pale face

"Don't wear that face!" said Miyu after a while,"I'm fine and strong like bull!" she explained as she made some weird gestures

"We were only waking you up by turning on your alarm and shaking you but you end up breaking cold sweat and even fell off from your bed." Chris explained

"The thing is,you guys were shaking me real hard that I felt like I'm being stuffed inside a washing machine." Miyu replied lightly as she and the rest stood up

"Did you have an awful dream?" Aya asked eagerly

"I dreamed about Ruu.." she started as the rest eyed her. ",but I forget what we did in that dream.." Aya groaned

"Seriously,you just woke up and forget about it immediately?" Nanami exclaimed

"We..were cooking..." said Miyu,who was plainly not listening to a word Nanami was saying.

"Come come,let's eat. Practice day." said Chris who wasn't interested anymore. All of them made their way out and started preparing breakfast.

Today would be the first day of filming. Neither Miyu nor the rest had ever joined a series TV Program,except for Aya who previously joined We Got Married show with a newbie actor. Extremely unusual though she was,at that day Miyu didn't feel nervous at all. Maybe because she had a feeling Mizuki was going to be her 'husband',even though Mizuki himself actually hadn't told Miyu whether he's joining the show or not.

After eating breakfast,Miyu and the rest of the group proceeded outside. Miyu went using her private car and went separate way from the group after chatting for a while with her favorite manager,who promised to go to the place she's heading after sending the three to the studio and off she went. She drove off as she started thinking about the show.

She then started over-analyzing the situation she was in. While busy questioning herself and answering them with dumb answers inside her head,the same car that she saw last week appeared wildly next to hers. Pretty much everything was still the same as what she saw last week. His car was still the same black,expensive-like,clean,and sparkling,not forgetting the one driving it. Still the same dumb-faced brunette guy wearing glasses and the same jerk who grins and smirks alone,the same impolite bastard,and the same worthless human being.

_"Even without talking he looked like a jerk and an idiot."_ said Miyu as she stared at the man who was currently smiling alone and drove off shortly after the red light turned green.

* * *

After being stuck in a traffic jam for one hour and a half,our blonde had finally made it to DBS,one of the best broadcasting company in Japan. Once Miyu entered the building,she scanned the people in the lobby and recognized right away the person standing next to the receptionist table. A man with his head down,looking half-asleep,his arms were crossed,standing rather firmly. As she went closer and quietly,she whispered,"found you",to the green-haired man.

" 'Found you' my foot!" the man said promptly as soon as he raised his head. "Been waiting for you for 45 minutes,you know? Stuck in traffic jam? I told you to take a short cut,didn't I?" he said,almost yelling.

"I haven't said anything yet." said Miyu with her playful smile

"Let's go. We have around 15 minutes left." said Mizuki as he walked next to Miyu.

"5 minutes,actually.." said Miyu quickly as Mizuki made a what-I-didn't-know-that-seriously?- kind of face. "Rie asked me to come at least 10 minutes earlier." Miyu answered as if she could read Mizuki's questioning face.

"You should have told me,Miyu!" said Mizuki as he gritted his teeth

"I did,just now." she answered,"Anyway,isn't it Rie we're talking about? We've been friends with her ever since our debut. Relax."

"You know why she's never angry when you're late? Because it's me who was scolded every time you were late,for your information."

"I didn't ask you,did I?"

"I said 'for your information',didn't I?"

"Yep. We're here,by the way." Miyu announced as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Should we run?" Mizuki asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Should we?" Miyu asked as she walked

"I'm tired. Run or not,I would be scolded for sure." Mizuki sighed as Miyu allowed herself a grin and they continued walking.

Finally reaching the shooting studio,Mizuki opened the door and suddenly they're the center of attention. Miyu stood stiff,wide-eyed,there are lots of people preparing for the show. She didn't see Rie,nor the other actress. Mizuki gently pushed Miyu inside and closed the door,entering the bright,enormous studio. "Come on,don't be all stiff now,eh." Mizuki whispered as he patted her.

Miyu then bowed and introduced herself properly to the busy crews as Mizuki joined her. Some of them yelled 'welcome' to her and some gave her a warm smile,Miyu was entirely grateful. Rie came out from the crowd and welcomed the both of them as Miyu waved at her. Soon,Miyu was busy shaking hands with the staffs and Mizuki was being scolded as usual.

"Come now,meet the other casts too." said Rie after about 2 minutes.

"Sure thing." Miyu answered and followed Rie happily.

"Everything is almost ready. I told you to come earlier didn't I,you little irresponsible brat!"

"She won't listen to anyone who asks her to come earlier,Viz. Why won't you accept the fact that she's cursed to always be late?" said Mizuki who had been sighing since he was scolded.

"Traffic jam." she explained to Rie as Rie threw a sharp,side way glance at her manager. He flinched. As Miyu turned around,she saw five people already seated.

"Attention please," Viz said softly as she turned,"She's the last cast. Late because of traffic jam."

"I'm Miyu Kouzuki. I'm sorry for being late. Please take care of me,nice to meet you." She bowed shortly and looked up in just three seconds. Her eyes were observing the people in front of her. Three guys and three girls,including her. She began wondering where the last cast was,there should be one more girl in the group. _"Wait,why didn't Mizuki introduce himself?" _Miyu thought as she gave a deathly look to her manager,who was smiling awkwardly.

"Very well," Rie prompted her as Miyu stopped. "It's almost time for filming,please follow me." Miyu's heart jumped as though she's not ready- yet. _"See? This is why she told you to come earlier,Miyu. You barely even know all their names." _Mizuki whispered deathly from Miyu's back. Instinctively,Miyu looked at Mizuki,who's smiling faintly,as Miyu stared at him with her pleading eyes. _"I don't even know any of them.."_ she whispered.

All the cast proceeded behind the curtains as all the MCs stepped into the scene and sat on the magnificent couch. There were four of the MCs,two women and two men. Three of them looked like they're in their mid 30s,one of them looked like she's the youngest,which was around twenty five. Before they stepped in,the director had given them lots of instructions.

Miyu looked around for Mizuki Yamamura,making every deal with God so that he would show up and say 'surprise! I'm also joining the show!',yet there was no sign of him. She then gave up and started feeling nervous and felt like tearing her hair out with rage,except she'd spent so long fixing it up.

"Miyu." called a certain voice Miyu had been dying to hear. Miyu turned around with fury and glared at him. Mizuki feigned shock. "Are you that nervous?" he chuckled and drew closer. Miyu kicked him as he screamed inside his head and gave her the what-the-hell-was-that-for look. They could both hear the voices of the MCs talking full of excitement and announcing each name of the casts. "Listen,I didn't tell you I'm joining." Mizuki tried to defend himself

"Oh sweet. Shouldn't you have told me so,EARLIER? Like one week ago." Miyu snapped,not even bothering to glance at him

"I was just joking around when I said I might be joining." said Mizuki,rubbing his legs

"I kicked you because I was joking around,too." said Miyu icily with a horrifying smile plastered on her face. Mizuki looked at her in shock as Miyu shrugged. As they were busy arguing,the other casts stood idly besides them. Looking calm on the outside but was nervous as hell on the inside. Especially Saionji Kanata who barely even watches television.

"You're sweating." whispered Seiya Yaboshi to Kanata. Yaboshi was a writer of a novel titled _gift_ which was adapted into a Japanese Movie. His career had been rising since three months ago and he would be producing a new book on winter. Kanata's face flushed at once as he turned around with rage. "Don't breath on my ear!" he snapped.

"It's not whispering if it's not on your ear." he shrugged and chuckled. For once,Kanata Saionji felt humiliated and with Seiya's childish behavior,he was planning to take revenge by blowing Seiya's ear once Seiya turned his face.

"Kanata.." Akira called,almost soundless.

"What?" he asked and bent to hear what she was going to say. Forgetting about his neatly planned childish revenge.

"Nothing,I'm just worried you might be nervous. Well,I already think you are since you're breaking cold-sweat." she giggled as Kanata grimaced.

"It's hot."

"Dumb excuse." said Akira promptly but the brunet guy did not reply her. She looked up and saw him,frozen. His eyes were staring straight to the opened curtains and the moment Akira turned around,she saw Kanata's name being held high by the crew as a sign that he should go out now. Akira then elbowed Kanata "Oy,this is live." Akira whispered trying to suppress her laugh as it's been a long time since she saw Kanata's tense face.

"Excuse me,which one is Kanata Saionji?" called Miyu and Mizuki. Akira pointed at the frozen brunette beside her as Mizuki dragged him. "Look at all these sweats.." Mizuki whispered to Miyu. Miyu felt slightly relieved,thinking that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Oy man,come out." Eguchi Kyo pushed him lightly. Kanata did not even bother to act all cool and mighty anymore,he just froze like a statue. If he was interested,he might even do a great job as a statue in the national museum. Akira moved forward and slapped him lightly on the face as Kanata snapped back to reality. He started complaining,"It should start with girls! Ladies first! Is that just a word? Come on!".

Next moment,one of the crew came from behind the curtains and told the whole casts that the scene where Kanata was supposed to come out was replaced by commercial and he told him to make sure he came out the moment his name was called. Kanata sighed in relief but then he snapped again. "Wait,why is it that the guys are the first to come out?"

"We've always done it that way,sir.." the crew explained

"But does it have to be in alphabetical order?"

"Err..I'm not sure about that but you can ask the director about that.."

"Can't it start from alphabet S? The creator of alphabetical orders should know better too that the alphabet S would look very beautiful if it was placed before K so it would be ...H,I,J,S,K. See how beautiful it sounds?" The moment he finished was the moment Miyu Kouzuki burst out laughing really loud that Mizuki had to placed his hand on her mouth.

"Excuse us.." he looked at them awkwardly and left the room. Kanata felt uncomfortable as he moved to the corner on the back side of the room. "You all right?" Akira asked him as he looked up. "I'm fine. I just need to calm myself down." he forced a smile.

"You want me to sit beside you?" she offered as she moved closer

"No,it's okay. I'm fine." he said as Akira nodded and went back to thinking of some good answers in case she was asked some questions. Rui Yaboshi,a red head girl with short hair,on the other hand,didn't look so nervous. The type who had so much self confidence,just the same as Seiya Yaboshi.

"Aren't you nervous..?" Seiya Yaboshi popped from Rui's left shoulder. "Nee-chan?" he added and smirked

"How sweet of you to call me 'nee-chan' but I prefer Shimura-san," she replied sarcastically. ",since we live in a different house and we're not supposed to know each other in this freaking entertainment industry." said Rui as Seiya groaned

"It's not time to talk about our 'house problem',seriously." he said and put on his hood

"Well that's the truth and besides,we're kind of filming. Stop calling me that." she snapped

"People would just think I'm playing around with you." he pouted

"It's not working for me." she smirked

"What is?"

"Your so-called cute puppy-pout by those fan girls. Now sit back there like a good boy." she grimaced

"I know. I was just acting dumb." he chuckled. "Dad is fine,how's mom?" he asked and went back after giving his sister a tap on the back. Rui turned around and smiled,"Splendid. She's dating someone though."

"WHAT?" Yaboshi shouted in wonderment as all eyes went to his direction. He bowed at them awkwardly as he saw his sister mouthed,"Gotcha."

"What was that?" Eguchi asked him as Seiya leaned his back on the wall.

"It's quite personal." he chuckled and turned to face Eguchi. "Why did you join this show?" he asked with his twinkling eyes.

"It's quite personal." Eguchi replied and smirked as Seiya stared at him blankly. "Don't look at me with that monkey-like face." he said gruffly.

"You shouldn't do that." Yaboshi commented and pouted. "You are a musician. That's plagiarism." Eguchi snorted at his words. "See? Now you're being a pig." Yaboshi said as he leaned back on the wall.

"It IS personal,blondie. Stop pouting,that's not even cute." Eguchi said. He looked like he was trying to hide a grin and shook his head.

"Come on! It's not like you're a criminal!" he demanded while shaking Eguchi hysterically.

"S-stop it,I feel sickk.." he stuttered as Seiya stopped and beamed at him. "It's not that interesting actually. I was only looking for some 'dating' experience because I kind of need some words for my lyrics,which I haven't finished." Eguchi explained

"What?" Seiya spluttered. "It's very obvious you're lying,young man."

"You're a month younger than me." he replied as Seiya pouted again. "It's not working for me." said Eguchi

"That's what my sister usually says but I know she's kinda affected." he chuckled

"Shimura Rui.. isn't she cute?" Kyo Eguchi said out of the blue. Seiya snorted as Kyo gave him a dirty look. "What? You did this too." said Seiya and snorted again. Eguchi stood frozen,still giving him a dirty look. "I get it. You want to hook up with her? Wake up,dude. She's an actor. Besides you don't know what is behind an actor's life. It could either be a huge mess or a boring one."

"Why are you getting so worked up?"

"I am not!" he replied promptly. Kyo drew closer to him and whispered in a very low voice and a suspicious face. _"Your sister..." _he started,Yaboshi's eyes widened as his heart raced. He could feel his fingers growing numb. "_..is she a beauty?"_ Seiya groaned in disappointment because what Eguchi said wasn't what he expected. "My sister is ugly as hell! She's no beauty! She would hardly notice if her nose is running and if she does,she would wipe it with her sleeve pathetically!" He answered him promptly in a kind of loud voice. Loud enough for the whole room to hear him.

"She ain't even a lady! Even though she's older than me,she behaves like a kid when it comes to video games. She expects herself to win and when she loses she would throw anything at the winner and left the room,not forgetting to slam the door to make it look like she's really angry so that the opponent who won would be scared and loses on purpose!" he finished and breathed dramatically.

"Also-!" he continued but then there was a deafening loud BANG. Kyo Eguchi stared at his blonde friend in amazement,Seiya's forehead was bright red and then he saw a shoe falling.

"Soorry.." came a girl's voice. "I was practice-kicking because I was bored and maybe I kicked too hard that my shoe flew through his head." she smiled apologetically. Kyo however,knew,that deep down,really deep down that she did it on purpose.

_"Why would someone practice kicking in this little room.." _Miyu thought as he saw Rui taking her shoe from the floor and carried Seiya outside.

"Excuse me..." she said as she passed Saionji Kanata. "err..us." she added as the brunette folded his legs.

* * *

"Are you ready,Saionji-san?" asked the crew as Kanata looked up.

"What?"

"The commercial is almost over. Please make sure you'll come out because it's live."

"Would you pretty please with cherry on top,choose another person to come out first? Maybe those celebrities since they're used to be in front of the camera?" he pleaded as he stood up.

"But if you do that.."

"I will take any consequences!" he raised his right hand. "Cross my heart."

"Erm...our director like it when it's in alphabetical order...I know,he's weird but I think he has a reason for that.." said the crew. "If you want,you can come with me,there's still 4 more minutes." Saionji Kanata followed the crew man outside. He had to slightly cover his eyes with his hand once he got out because the lightning was too much. There were about twenty lights on the left side of the shooting scene,and another twenty on the right side,and around fifteen on the front but just a few on the back.

He saw those lights before they were ordered to wait in that small room,but he didn't think they would turn them all on. As he walked,he saw around twenty cameras,pointing everywhere. He could see two long red couches. He stared at the vacant seat next to one male MC with short hair and big eyes. He's wearing a black suit with Winnie-the-Pooh tie. _"Classy"_ Kanata thought and grinned. He was aiming for that seat because he thought it would be the best seat to hide his face from the camera. He would hide behind the Winnie-the-Pooh tie man and only talk when he's asked. _"Perfect."_ he said in his mind.

"Hello,my name is Kanata Saionji. Pleased to meet you." Kanata said and gave him the 'business smile' as the director stood up and shook his hand.

"My,my..what a handsome young man." the director chuckled. "Call me Ban." he said. "What can I do to help you?"

"Can I not be the first to come out,please?" he asked as politely as possible

"Why?"

"It is my first time to face the camera and I don't know what to do once I'm out. If only I can observe someone else first and then take it as an example I might do better. I might mess up the whole show if I know nothing.." the director frowned at the word 'mess up'.

"Wait,I'll see what I can do for you." said the director and grabbed a piece of paper.

| _**Ka**nata Saionji | **A**kira Kijyou_

_| **Ky**o Eguchi | **M**iyu Kouzuki  
_

_| **S**eiya Yaboshi | **R**ui Shimura  
_

"Kanata Saionji,Kyo Eguchi,Seiya Yaboshi.." he mumbled for a minute. "I'm actually a vice director. The main director is currently overseas so.." The director shrugged as he stared at the papers. "Alright then,I'll just arrange it from your last names so it would be Eguchi,Saionji,and Yaboshi." he answered. Kanata beamed at him immediately and shook his hand.

| **E**guchi Kyo | **Ki**jyou Akira

|** S**aionji Kanata | **Ko**uzuki Miyu

| **Y**aboshi Seiya | **S**himura Rui

"Would you like to take a look at th-?"

"Oh no. You have done enough for me. Really,thank you so much!" said Kanata giving off another business smile

"You see,if I do that.. you will have to swap p-"

"Don't worry,I'm taking any consequences!" he said cutting the directors' word off.

_"The commercial is about to end,director." _a crew reported to the director

_"Give me some more time." _he replied quickly as the crew dashed off.

"If that is what you want then..I'll fix it. But note this,DO NOT regret it and you should note that I won't be making any changes after this one." he explained as Kanata nodded. The director sighed and shook his hand. "Nice talking to you. Now please prepare yourself in that room." he said while pointing straight to the closed red curtains.

"No worries. Thank you." he bowed and then went away.

* * *

Seiya and Rui were now back in the room and it looked like nothing happened after the flying shoe incident just now. Miyu couldn't stay still and she kept jumping and next moment she would be sitting,another moment she would bang her head on the wall. "Stay still,Miyu. You looked like someone who's holding her pee." said Mizuki as he sighed.

"That's rude,man." she looked up and stood again.

"Come on,it's not that bad. I mean look at all these guys." he said but Miyu didn't even bother to glance.

"You know my problem with guys but you're doing this to me. It makes me so mad that I want to throw you to the sea and never see you again." she croaked

"You said you will learn to overcome that.." he commented as Miyu looked at him. He looked terrible with those sad eyebrows.

"I will but I will learn it **my** way,Mizuki." she sighed.

"I'm sorry." he finally said the word.

"Don't worry." she patted his head. Mizuki grinned but he's still facing the floor. "You think I'm going to say that?" Miyu snapped and pulled one of his green hairs.

"Ouch!" he said and raised his head quickly.

"I know you're grinning inside and all those fake apologizing trick." she yelled at him

"No seriously,sorry." he said while rubbing his head. "I'd better be outside with Rie-san." he said and took off,leaving Miyu alone.

_"You're so in trouble.." _she said,fuming. As Mizuki made his way outside,he bumped into Kanata Saionji who was beaming inside but showed no expression outside. They both apologized and passed each other. Kanata went back to the room with his peaceful mind,he sat down and spotted a blonde girl who couldn't stop moving. Miyu Kouzuki stood up for the 14th time and moved to the back side and then sat down,just a few seats to Kanata Saionji. She then bang her head on the wall and the only ones noticing it were the brunette seating near her and the raven-haired guy who was standing next to her.

"Hey." Kyo asked as he popped out from Miyu's front.

"Oh sorry.." she apologized

"Don't worry. That nervous?" he asked,smiling a little.

"Yep. Are you not?" she asked and heaved a sigh. Kyo shook his head and gave a little laugh

"I'm not so nervous as long as I'm not the first to come out to the stage." said Kyo which made Kanata snorted. The two stared at him as he shrugged.

"Hey,alphabet." Miyu called the brunette.

"Me?" Kanata asked raising his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you call people by their names?" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"How is your alphabetical order problem?" she asked,acting as though she didn't hear a word he said.

"Sorted out." he answered and beamed at Kyo. Kyo mouthed,"What?" as Saionji shrugged.

"So you're not nervous anymore?" Eguchi asked Kanata with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Why do you care?" he replied icily

"We might be a couple." said Kyo

"Yeah that's right,we would make a **cuuute** couple.." Kanata smirked as he dug his hands to his pocket.

"It's started." Miyu said as she stood up,craning her head to look over the heads of people in front of her. The crew came inside and announced some changes which made Kyo's jaw dropped.

"I told you I sorted it out." said Kanata. By the way his lip was twitching,he looked like he was trying to control a laugh.

"Eguchi-san,would you please stand here and come out when your name was called?" said the the crew,holding a smooth paper on his hands. Kyo moved forward,he looked stilted. "Followed by Kijyou Akira-san." Akira came and stood behind Eguchi,he waved at her as she smiled. ",and Saionji Kanata-san." Kanata stood up,he had taken his fingers out of his pocket. His white sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. ",and Kouzuki Miyu-san." Miyu then slipped from Yaboshi and Rui,standing awkwardly behind Saionji. ",Yaboshi Seiya-san and Shimura Rui-san." said the crew,finally.

"You don't necessarily have to stand and make a line,you can sit and wait while Kyo Eguchi-san came out but make sure you come out to the stage once your name was called." the crew explained once again,making sure everyone understood. "All good?" he asked as everyone nodded. "Okay. I'll be leaving." he said and took off. The line broke and everyone sat down again as the atmosphere went down. Everyone was silent,except for Rui and Seiya who were bickering endlessly in whisper.

"Hey,Burinji.." Miyu called. There was no answer. "Burinji!" she shouted in whisper. Kanata realized she was talking to him and pointed at himself while mouthing,"me?". Miyu nodded as Kanata rolled his eyes.

"I thought you're supposed the first?" she asked in a low voice

"I thought I told you I sorted it out?"

Miyu shrugged. "Saying you've sorted it out isn't the same as saying you're not going to be the first person coming out."

",and why are you whispering?" Kanata asked now standing firmly while crossing his hands

"You should have told Eguchi-san about it." she said pointing at the stoned Eguchi. "See? Look at him."

"Everyone needs some surprise to make their life more fun." he explained in a whisper. "Just why the hell are we whispering?"

"I don't know. It's not just us. Look at those two." she said pointing at Shimura and Yaboshi. Miyu then got back to her seat and started banging her head again. Not so long after their slightly-bickering in whisper,Kyo Eguchi's name was called. He then moved forward and took off from the room. Once he faced the camera,he gave away his bright smile.

"Kouzuki." Kanata called

"Hm?"

"Would you please bang your head somewhere else?"

"No."

"You-" he started. "How shameless."

"Found your nose!" she exclaimed which startled Kanata. "..in my business." she said and gave him a mock horrified look. Kanata feigned shock for a moment,he observed Kouzuki Miyu from head to toe especially her hair. The only person he knew who was blonde and straight-forward and blunt,was the one he met on the street that day. He then calmed himself down and started questioning her.

"What color is your car?"

"What business do you have with my car?"

"Is it red?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Does it have a scratch?" Miyu twitched at his words and then there was a pause.

"I've been having this very suspicious feelings since I saw that hair of yours.." she started,"I met this horrible mannered animal on the road. He was driving like a mad man and then when he stopped right beside my car,I could hear loud screeching noises. Then I opened my window only to discover there was this long scratch on my car.." Kanata then moved a little further from Miyu.

While they were screeching at each other,Kyo's name was called by the MC. He proceeded outside nervously,his eyes seeking for help and he was breaking cold sweats. The whole casts,excluding the brunette and our blonde, made a human wall in front of the closed curtain and peeped through it.

"Then I called the mad man asking for apology but do you know what he said?" she continued. Kanata however,didn't answer her. "Do I need to answer that myself?" she stood and stepped towards him. "I actually have no problem with the scratch. It's an apology that I wanted from the other party..but he just drove off like it's no one's business."

Kanata cleared his throat,"What a bad luck you have.." said Kanata as Miyu sat down right next to him trying to pull his hair but she held it in. "Sorry.." he said facing the floor. Miyu then nodded,satisfied. "Sorry,I forgot to bring a goat. I promise I'll bring one someday." he gave her a mischievous grin as Miyu fumed.

"Forget about the goat,just go die."

"I'm still so young,I don't want to die."

"Oh,what to do? I want you dead,though."

"Keep dreaming." Kanata grimaced

"Cool." Miyu shrugged. They could hear Kijyou Akira's name being called by the MC. Miyu then narrowed her eyes to see who Akira Kijyou was as Kanata quickly stood and jogged to the curtain,peeping. Miyu then craned her head for the second time as Kanata stood up and joined her.

"Why can't you just forget about what happened a week ago?" He started again

"For your information,it's a week and three days." She said as she saw Kijyou bowing to the camera and MCs.

"It's in the past,you should live in your future not in your past."

"Why is it so hard to say sorry?"

"I'm sorry."

"No,you're not. You just said that because I asked you to therefore you're forced to say sorry."

"I was sincere you know. I've been planning to apologize."

"Should I believe that?"

"Duh."

"Somehow unbelievable"

_"Saionji Kanata!"_ exclaimed Yukimi,the MC as Kanata could feel his heart skipping a beat. Seiya then elbowed him as he went outside,trembling. Every step was hard for him and he started breaking cold sweat.

"Do you think it's terrifying to be on the stage with lots of cameras?" Miyu asked in a sudden

"Are you talking to me?" Seiya asked with questioning looks.

"No. I was talking to the wall."

"Oh okay."

"Oh come on.." she narrowed her eyes. "You know I was being sarcastic." Seiya chuckled at her

"I'm pretty confident though." he started,not looking at Miyu. "But hey,you should be used to this. Aren't you a singer?" Miyu then blinked once,twice,and thrice. She then shrugged.

"Did you think I'm a solo singer?" she asked,narrowing her eyes at the sight of Kanata Saionji waving awkwardly at the MCs and cameras.

"Solo or not,you're a singer."

"Oh well,that's true but usually I don't really stand out so I barely ever be filmed alone and such."

"Hm.." Seiya replied as he sat down. Observing all the people in the room,which were Rui,Miyu,and himself. "Hey,Shimura." he called.

"Mm..?" Rui replied,still peeping next to Miyu.

"Nothing."

"Are you guys siblings?" Miyu blurted out after 10 seconds of silence as the two gasped in horror. "Seems true,eh?" she grinned playfully.

"What makes you think that way?" Rui smirked as she pulled her head from the corner of the curtains and dragged Miyu to sit down.

"The way he called you,just now." she pointed at Seiya who was still feigned shocked. "It's the same tone as a little brother calling 'Hey,Onee-chan.' "

"You got it wrong.." said Rui shaking her head helplessly. Seiya was now trembling,he was praying for safety. He wouldn't know what would happen to him after the shooting ended. All he knew was he had to sneak out from the red-headed demon Rui. "This guy here is freaking impolite."

"No need to be so secretive. I'm a singer too. I know how hard it is when those bloody reporters staying 24/7 outside your house waiting for you to come out. Making you not able to go on a date with someone." she sighed heavily as MC Yukimi shouted her name from outside with a lot of excitement. "Oh I just told you a secret though,so we're equal. Ja ne." she waved and pulled open the curtain in front of her. "I think I know her..." Rui mumbled as Seiya covered his face with his hands,thinking that his sister would hit him.

As Miyu was on the stage,she lost all her confidence and started frowning,she just realized that she's alone on the stage with all eyes on her. She managed to force a smile though,a celebrity's fake smile which almost every celebrity has it as a reaction service. She then bowed and introduced herself properly. The MCs applauded and allowed her to sit next to Kanata which made her wonder.

Not long after her appearance,Rui came out running. The MCs went excited as she's making the atmosphere grew nicer,Miyu clapped so hard that she could feel her hands got hotter. After Rui introduced herself and sat next to Miyu,Seiya came out with his charming smile. The atmosphere had now grew lighter as everyone enjoyed Rui and Seiya's unusuall appearance.

After a long talk of each hobby of the casts and their childhood memories,it's now time for matching section.

"Ah it's the section that we've all been waiting for,ne?" said Yukimi. She has a curly brown hair and olive-colored skin. Her height was shorter than Miyu's and she's experienced in MC-ing. She was once the nation's favorite MC in 2006,although every year her rank changed,lots of broadcasting company were seeking for her.

"Yep. I bet all the casts were curious too!" said the Winnie-The-Pooh tie MC,whose name was Goda,as everyone chuckled and smiled at him. "Now because today is special,we would match you guys by alphabetical order!" he said as everyone started clapping,including Kanata Saionji who had no clue on what's going on.

* * *

"Akira Kijyou-san..." said Yukimi slowly. "Your husband will be..." Kanata gulped at her words. "Kyo Eguchi! Congratulations!" she finished as the confetti started pouring down. Kyo looked startled at the words but he handed out his hand to Akira anyway. Akira who had no clue and was currently frowning a little,she stood up helplessly but still managed a smile somehow. You could guess Kanata's face by now,it looked like a half-baked cake.

Both Kyo and Akira were now sitting side by side,Akira seemed restless and she kept smiling. Kyo,not knowing what to do,sat awkwardly while looking at Rui and Seiya constantly bickering which wasn't caught by the camera. "Now for the next couple..." said Goda_. _"Kouzuki Miyu-san with her partner..."

_"As long as it's not.."_ Miyu started thinking but ended up groaning in her mind as she heard the demon's name. The deaf-impolite bastard. Kanata's jaw dropped dramatically at the words. It wasn't in the plan before,it wasn't what the contract said. "Also...Yaboshi Seiya and Rui Yamada-san! Congratulations!" said Goda excitedly as Yukimi clapped her hands. Rui and Seiya feigned shocked at the match-making results.

"Can we change?" Rui blurted out suddenly.

"Of course." said Yukimi and with smiles plastered on her face as all the casts face brightened. "But not now." Goda continued,making the casts frowned and threw their backs to the seat. "Now,now,we knew all you guys are still nervous and don't really know each other well.."

"When could we change it then?" Seiya asked

"After three months,that is." Yukimi answered. "Don't worry,by then you wouldn't even want to change your partners as you've grown more comfortable with them. Most couples don't change their partners until the end of the year." While Yukimi was explaining,all the casts had the same thought in their mind. _"I would definitely change."_

* * *

**Err..so yea. Did you enjoy it? Let me know if you did please by reviewing,thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh..it's been like 6 months I haven't updated it. I even forgot about fanfiction..Oh well,here you go! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

A drop dead gorgeous guy with auburn eyes and hair was sitting idly in a cafe inside BP broadcast building. No one knows who he's been waiting for an hour there. From afar,it looked like he's playing with his cellphone. But if you watch closely, it looked more like he's texting someone rather than playing with his cellphone.

There's nothing to play anyway,his cell phone wasn't that interesting. Just a bunch of people's numbers and some photos of a raven-haired girl with himself,his beloved mom,but no sign of an old man's pictures. Another 10 minutes passed. Miyu Kouzuki was then seen stepping inside the building, her eyes scanning the people inside. Her cellphone vibrated, her eyes were then locked on the light green cellphone. Suddenly she lifted her head,looked around and exclaimed "Ah!".

Miyu sprinted towards the brunet. "How noisy.." She said and sat down. "Why do you keep on mailing me? I said there was a traffic jam. It's not my fault that there's a traffic jam..gee.." She complained while sighing,then cupped her chin with her hand.

"Idiot. You know there's always a traffic jam from 9am to 1pm. Everyone who works at 9 knows that yet you still come right at 9?" Snapped Kanata.

"Sorry.. I overslept just like usual.." ,said Miyu and put her cellphone inside her bag.

"Che."

"You rude-ass jerk." Miyu cursed as Kanata gave her a stunned look at her words. Then he gave her a swift, piercing look. Not saying anything but his eyes showed that he's mad.

Miyu sighed helplessly and said,"I'm sorry,okay?" Kanata remained silent. "I got it,I got it. I'll treat you. What do you want?" said Miyu and heaved another sigh.

"I'm not forgiving you just for a food." replied Kanata stiffly.

"Well what do you want? I've apologized to you sincerely. What? You want to boil me or something..?" said Miyu,pouting. To Kanata's surprise, he could feel his heart skipping a beat. Then, he started laughing.

"What the.. why are you laughing..?" Miyu asked. Kanata continued laughing for a minute and wept away his tears.

"Nothing,it's just.." he paused and laughed again. "Nobody has ever offered me to boil her when I'm mad HAHAHAHAHA."

"Ha. Of course. I'm a different species." Miyu snorted. "So what do you want as an apology, young master?"

"I don't know, I just want to get away from these people who are silently taking pictures.." Kanata replied. Miyu paused for a while and then, as though somebody just flicked a light on her head, she got up and grabbed Kanata's wrist.

"Come on! I have my own VIP room here. Let's go!" she said in an exciting voice and stood up. She and Kanata then ran towards the elevator. She hurriedly went inside and pushed '6' as Kanata followed her in wonderment.

* * *

_Flashback_

As the director signaled that the filming had finished,the crew started packing up their things. Some of the casts went to their own managers asking for the next schedule and some other casts were offered drinks and lunches. Kanata looked down at the floors as he walked back to the curtains. He looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live with baboons.

He sighed and messed his hair as Rui grabbed her bag with Seiya following her and Kyo drinking water. The four of them looked awfully depressed. Kanata didn't have time to talk to Akira since she fled right after the shooting ended. _'She sure has a tight schedule'_ Kanata thought as he stood up and lazily grabbed his coat.

Just then,Miyu popped from the door,making him screamed as she came in. "What was that!" he yelled. Miyu paused as she gazed at him.

"You have snort." Miyu said pointing at his nose as Kanata wiped it with his sleeves. "Classy." Miyu commented

"What is it?" Kanata said as he stood up.

"You see,we're a couple." she started in a low tone,Kanata groaned. "..and we have three months." she continued making Kanata raised his left eyebrow. "The only way we could separate is to act comfortably with each other. Get the picture?"

"You mean you want me to act as if we're comfortable with each other?"

"Duh. Why are you asking the obvious?"

"I don't act. I can't act."

"Just act comfortably,like right now."

"Is this what you call comfortable?"

"Is it not?"

"Well it is,indeed.." he stated,not sure.

"Cool. Next schedule we'll discuss this before the filming starts. Do you even watch this show?" said Miyu,as she drank her Pocari. (a/n : an energy drink)

"No."

"How ignorant." she said rolling her eyes. "Listen,watch some of the episodes so you would understand the way it works."

"That's a waste of time."

"Oh please,I don't want to stick with you till the end of the year!" she rolled her eyes.

"Me neither. So, deal." said Kanata while wearing his coat.

"Cool." Miyu said and took off. "Oh and let's start calling each other by first names,Burinji!" she exclaimed

_"You don't even remember my last name.."_ He thought and rolled his eyes

_End of flashback._

* * *

"So what actually are we going to do in your VIP room?" Kanata asked,still annoyed.

"You haven't eaten breakfast,right?" She asked as Kanata shook his head. "We still have an hour,we could relax a bit. I'll cook as an apology."

"You don't have a face that shows you can cook though." Kanata began teasing her again.

"Wow, cool." She smiled unwillingly

"What?"

"The fact that you can see if people can cook or not by seeing their faces." Miyu clapped with a straight face

"Are you trying to get us into a fight,now?" Kanata grimaced and stared at Miyu.

"You started it first,."

"I doubt it that someone like you can cook.." said Kanata while stepping out of the lift

"ha-ha." came her sarcastic laugh. They turned left and finally found a room with number 715 on the door.

"Why is it 715 instead of 615? Isn't it the 6th floor?" Kanata asked eagerly.

"It's my birth-date. I personally asked the director to change the number for me." She said looking satisfied while trying to unlock the door.

"Hm..so you were born in 15th of July." Kanata asked

"Oh are you being Mr. I know everything now?"

"Why so sarcastic you dumbo." Kanata mumbled while entering the room.

"Now you wait there and I'll prepare the food." She said pointing at a light brown couch beside the window and went to the kitchen. Kanata sat down and gazed around the room. There were lots of framed pictures on the wall. He browsed through the pictures and found a photo of Miyu with her mom and dad when she was little. 10 minutes passed while he was looking at the pictures,he then checked his E-mail. There was a reply from his crush.

**| Sure. Make sure it's a private dinning restaurant,okay? I'm currently shooting in my new drama ^^ Wish me luck!**

He chuckled and was extremely happy. Every kind of restaurant immediately ran through his head. Whether it's Italian,Spanish,or American. He had brought Akira to almost all restaurant they have in Tokyo. Kanata once tried to bring Akira to his apartment to cook dinner for her but she refused to since she's a celebrity and she needed to avoid any rumors. It kind of disappointed him but he understood the circumstances.

Akira herself actually liked Kanata but she decided to wait for him to confess to her. On the other hand,Kanata wasn't ready to confess yet even if he's already 25,he still behaves like a 14 year old when it comes to love.

**| Great. Don't skip lunch like you always do when you're too focused on your work.  
**

"..nata!"

_"huh? Nata?" _He thought still looking at his phone

"..nata! Kanata!"

_"Is someone calling me..?" _He thought again,still spaced-out.

"GAHH! KANATA!" yelled a voice

_"Gah? Someone is calling gah? Who's gah?"_

"SAIONJI KANATA-SAN!" Miyu exploded

"Wh-what?" replied Kanata finally back to earth.

"I've been here for years now,did something happen? Your face looks like a radish." said Miyu still pissed

"No. Nothing happened. I was thinking about something.. So,where's my breakfast?"

"Not yet ready. It needs about 10 more minutes." said Miyu who's wearing an apron and standing in front of him. Suddenly there's a loud noise coming from the kitchen. "So noisy.. it's not even 10 minutes." Miyu complained as she jogged to the kitchen. Kanata remained on the couch,looking worried thinking about what he's going to eat.

* * *

Miyu came walking slowly towards the table in front of the couch Kanata was sitting on. Her face showed how satisfied she was. However Kanata still had lots of worries towards the food. Miyu slowly opened the lid. The smell coming out from the food was fantastic. Kanata's jaw fell opened. He didn't even have to think about what it was once he smelled it. It looked like sweet potato but not sweet potato,it's golden colored. There's no doubt,it's pumpkin. He then beamed.

"I tried making it for my friends but none of them like pumpkin so they said the taste is so-so. But my manager said it tastes awesome.." explained Miyu. She had confidence that it would taste good since the last time she made it,her manager had five bowls.

"How do you know I like pumpkin?" asked Kanata. He looked like someone who's ready to eat the whole stew pan. Well,he is.

"I don't. You do?" She asked

"Huf chourse." He said,already eating the soup. He then sprinted to the kitchen to get a bigger bowl, "Miyu where's the bowl?" He asked impatiently

"It's in the cupboard next to the fridge!" Miyu answered. She had never seen someone looking so happy over a pumpkin,just like a kid. A while later Kanata came back with a large bowl. "Why did you choose that bowl!"

"The bigger,the better!" He smiled and started eating. His mouth was now full off pumpkins. He didn't even bother to say anything but Miyu knew he liked it.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm full.." said Kanata lying on the couch while Miyu was playing with her phone,with her mouth shut. "Hey, that was the best breakfast in my life."

"Mm..Thank you. I like it too,but I can't eat that much. You had three large bowls,Kanata." she replied still focused on her phone.

"Now I can die peacefully.." said Kanata which made Miyu glanced at him and gave a bored look. "You're so not fun. At least laugh or smile." said Kanata as Miyu shook her head, and eyed the bowl,and then to Kanata.

Kanata got the message and said, "I'll clean it up later.."

"You look like a pig,Saionji.." Miyu sweated

"Of course. I ate three large bowls. I can't even move now."

"Mm.." Miyu replied. She smiled at her cellphone.

"Say,about your car.." said the pig. Miyu tilted her head,showing that she's listening. "I'll get it polished cause it's my fault after all.." he continued. Miyu looked stunned.

"You don't have to, Mizuki and I will go to get it polished sometime later. You've apologized after all." she smiled.

"Well, feel free if you want me to pay for it-" Kanata tried to continue but then Miyu gave him a look that he doesn't have to worry and to drop the topic.

"Say...there's no bed room.." Kanata said after a while.

"Of course. This isn't apartment,it's just a bloody room,Kanata. Why do you keep on asking the obvious.." said Miyu/

"I don't know. Usually I'm not this stupid.."

"...and you just called yourself stupid? You, the complex self-riddled bastard?" replied Miyu as Kanata gave him another swift piercing look. Miyu then covered her mouth as if it has became a habit to curse Kanata.

"Hm...why would you guys rest here? You guys have your own apartment right?" asked Kanata getting rather curious

"There were times when we worked until 2am so sometimes we were too tired to go home." explained Miyu. There was silence for two minutes.

"My childhood friend is a singer," Kanata started,breaking the silence

"What is it? Trying to brag about it?" Miyu asked,finally put her phone inside her bag

"Of course not. Why would I brag about something like this,idiot." He protested. "I once tried to bring her to my apartment like we usually did back when we were kids,visiting each other's house,"

"You're an adult,you know." replied Miyu coldly

"You didn't let me finish dummy. To eat. I'll cook and we'll both eat." He said getting a little angry as Miyu apologized unwillingly.

"You live alone?"

"Back then. I live with my old man now." He answered and went on with his story about her refusing his offer because she's trying to avoid rumors.

"Why are you telling me this,Kanata?" asked Miyu getting rather uncomfortable

"I just want to ask you something.." He answered lightly. "Why is it that you had no problem bringing me here?" Kanata asked eagerly. Miyu paused for a while to process what he just asked.

"Hm..I just did because I want to. I don't really care about rumors or what other people think. I mean,it's not like we're doing this and that. I only cook for you,that's all.. Even if someone saw us and made weird rumors about it,I wouldn't care. Of course I'll be sad but that kind of thing wouldn't stop me from singing because I love singing." Miyu explained,Kanata was a bit startled at her words but didn't show it on his face.

"If that happens,wouldn't your group be in trouble?" He pressed on.

"I don't think so.. Nanami-chan,Aya-chan,Chris-chan,and Mizuki-san don't care about the rumors too. If our popularity dropped,Mizuki-san trusts that it would last for about a month and once we released our next album the rumors would be gone and they'll focus on our songs again. Mizuki-san said popularity isn't everything. Also if anyone asked in an interview,we always answer honestly. Then it's up to our fans and people to believe it or not." She said and smiled. Kanata smiled.

"Hey, just a word of advice. Regardless of gender, try not to bring anybody you just knew, in here. It could be dangerous since you have stalkers and all right? And this room doesn't have camera or any emergency button inside,too.."

"I know that.." Miyu glanced at him.

"Yet you bring me here.." Kanata said, giving Miyu an I-can't-trust-you look.

"Heh, it's fine if it's you, Kanata." She smiled

"Why? I thought you said I'm a bastard."

"That's before you apologized."

"Oh cool."

"Even though you're still the deaf,impolite,ill-mannered,bastard.." she added making him grimaced

"How is it that you trust me?"

"I just, feel it.. like,uh.." she tried to explain but failed

"You see? I could have harmed you anytime now.." He smirked

"But you won't and I won't let that happen.." Miyu replied, giving him a bored look for the second time of the day.

"You're so not fun.." he complained again

"You think you are?"

"I don't even care."

"I so feel like throwing you to the sea."

"Cool,I can meet mermaids there."

"Mermaids are actually scary,you know."

"Why are we talking about this nonsense?"

"Who started it by saying mermaids and such?"

The continuous screeching kept on going between the two until they realized they had exactly 12 minutes left and Miyu glared at Kanata,her eyes told him to wash everything and cleaned up everything that he messed. Kanata woke up lazily and started washing it as Miyu kept texting with Nanami.


	9. Characters Explanation

**Hi. Just a reminder,I've changed pretty much the plot for the story so you wouldn't really understand this chapter unless you read from the first chapter again. Because I just realized that my plot was too cliche so I changed it. Sorry for the late update and here goes some little character explanation so that you won't lose track of the story.  
**

_Thanks for reading btw. I really appreciate it. ;)  
_

* * *

_A detail you might want to know (just to make sure you guys are on the right track of the story) :_

_The WGM show : __The live tv show required the couples to look comfortable. If they do,the show would choose another partner for the wife and the husband or we could say they would be 'happily divorced'. The 'wife' and 'husband' could choose to divorce or not by the end of 3 months. Everything they do would be filmed and they would be given mission such as buying a new house or cooking for mother-in-law,etc. It's an unscripted show so if the couples have free times,they could do anything including going home but the camera would follow them. Once they finished filming,they are allowed to go back to their 'real life'. The duration of filming is 10 hours or 3 times a week and the casts could choose the days._  


_The leads :_  
_Saionji Kanata : a guy who apparently enter the entertainment world and is currently stuck with Kouzuki Miyu in a certain show where you pretend to be a newlywed couple. He lives with his father and his mother went missing three years ago. Currently having a huge crush on Akira Kijyou who is his childhood friend. He has a some kind of bad-good relationship with his cry-baby father. He's labeled as 'icy cold' in his house but apparently an 'idiot' in Miyu's eyes.  
_

_Kouzuki Miyu : a singer. She has a 'groupies' named FRESH with Nanami Tenchi as the leader. Her relationship with her family is unknown and she still has some things that have not been revealed in the story yet. Apparently stuck with Saionji Kanata in WGM show because of the 'name changing' incident. Currently having a crush on Yamamura Mizuki.  
_

_Other characters :  
_

_Kijyou Akira : A famous singer who has a little 'rivalry' thing with FRESH in the entertainment world but not in private life. Currently starring in a drama as second female lead. She is a childhood friend of Saionji Kanata. She has the 'sweet and innocent-pure' image in Japan's eyes which is one of the main reasons why she is popular. Therefore,she needs to take care of the image and is very restricted. Her character has not been developed some more yet and her friends and family are not yet known. It would be shown as the story progresses though.  
_

_Nanami Tenchi : The leader of the very famous groupies in Japan,FRESH. She loves to eat and she could shove 8 hams in her mouth at once. She is single and is Yamamura Mizuki's childhood friend. She had been friends with Kouzuki Miyu,Aya Konishi,Christine Hanakomachi,Mizuki Yamamura,Nozomu Hikarigaoka,since first year of Junior High school. Her character has not been developed some more yet and her family background is not known yet..  
_

_Aya Konishi : She is the one who mostly writes the lyric of all FRESH's songs and is considered the one who has the biggest curiosity between all the members of FRESH. It is unknown if she's single or in a relationship. Her relationship with family is not known and her character has not been developed yet.  
_

_Hanakomachi Christine : The typical slavic-looking girl of all members of the group. When something happened,either she or Miyu would be the one their friends would worry about but mostly her. She has some hidden power and talks very very soft making all guys think she's cute. She showed some interest in Nozomu Hikarigaoka. She's half-french and her relationship with her family is unknown.  
_

_Saionji Houshou : The father of Saionji Kanata. He's bald and owns a big company and is good with business. He tried to be a monk when his wife went missing but failed because he can't concentrate well enough. He still treats his son like a baby. Character still undeveloped.  
_

_Seiya Yaboshi : Occupation is a writer. Character still undeveloped. Has a friendly behavior and is somehow related to Shimura Rui since he called her 'Nee-chan' in chapter 7 and they talked about 'mom' and 'dad'.  
_

_Shimura Rui : She's a newcomer actor and is somehow related to Yaboshi and is the kick-ass type of person who loses her temper quickly. Character undeveloped.  
_

_Eguchi Kyo : He is the type who is not really shy and talks whenever he wants to whomever he wants. Occupation unknown. Character undeveloped.  
_

_Yamamura Mizuki : Apparently,he knows some ways to calm Miyu who has a 'nightmare' which is somewhat a serious thing. She and Miyu has some kind of big brother-little sister relationship and he might or might not sense that Miyu has a crush on him. He is also the manager of FRESH and is the childhood friend of Nanami Tenchi. He is also 2 years older than Miyu and the others. __Character still undeveloped._  


_Nozomu Hikarigaoka : Occupation is still unknown in the story but he mentioned that he's busy so he might be a business man or is in an show biz too. Character undeveloped but he might have a romantic relationship with Christine Hanakomachi. As mentioned on the story,Mizuki,Nozomu,Chris,Aya,Nanami,and Miyu used to hang out together during junior high up till now.  
_


End file.
